dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shredded Ivy
"You told us all we needed to know, and we're very grateful. You promised us a better life here, and you delivered." —Shredded Ivy to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 23 Shredded Ivy is a dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws, dark green eyes. Kills A list of cats that Shredded Ivy has directly or indirectly killed. * Sunripple Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Shredded Ivy is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as one of the rogues in Bone Shred's Gang. - Chapter 16 When Oil Tail asks Iceslide to show them forest hunting techniques, Bone Shred says it's a good idea and that Poisoned Sap and Shredded Ivy can join them. Poisoned Sap overhears him and pads over, followed by Shredded Ivy, who Iceslide notes not recognizing. She rests her eyes on him and purrs a greeting. Bone Shred tells Iceslide he doesn't believe he's met his daughter and introduces her, nodding to her. Iceslide dips his head and says it's nice to meet her. She purrs that the pleasure is all hers, eyes gleaming. Oil Tail says "Right" and twitches his tail before adding "Let's go". They go further into the woods, and Iceslide tells them that there will be much more prey in new-leaf, but there's bound to be a squirrel or a mouse around here. After he says there might be foxes and badgers, Shredded Ivy says it's nothing they can't handle, walking by and sweeping her tail under Iceslide's chin. She says that every cat will thrive here thanks to him, her eyes glittering as she leans closer to him and tells him they owe him a lot. Iceslide shifts away uncomfortably and says it's nothing. He silently apologizes and thinks that he only has eyes for Violet, adding that she doesn't even know him. Iceslide goes on showing them how to hunt squirrels and mice, and keep downwind of prey. He notes that it took them a while to understand that when stalking, they needed to watch out for leaves and twigs that might alert their prey, as in twolegplace, this wasn't an issue. But eventually they seem to understand, and Iceslide notes that they did very well for their first hunting session in the forest. They return with three mice, a bird, and squirrel. - Chapter 21 When Iceslide goes to Bone Shred's camp, he realizes that a lot of cats are watching his meeting with Bone Shred. Poisoned Sap is studying him from beyond the log, her eyes gleaming. Shredded Ivy and Oil Tail are near her, watching expressionless. Iceslide's pelt prickles with unease as he's aware of the others watching him. He tries to calm himself, noting that he hasn't visited in a while, and they're just curious. - Chapter 23 Iceslide is on his way to Bone Shred's camp to confront them and get back Truffle and Dime. He's just reached the trees when Poisoned Sap and Shredded Ivy step out of the bushes in front of him. Poisoned Sap smoothly purrs a hello, adding that they thought he'd stop by. Iceslide bristles with anger as he hisses that he knows all about them now and calls them murderers. Shredded Ivy looks amused as she tells him to relax, as he's acting crazy. Iceslide snaps that he's not playing games with them, unable to contain his frustration. He says that they're going to let Truffle and Dime go. Poisoned Sap's eyes flash to his claws, but she looks more amused than worried as she asks if he'd attack a couple of innocent she-cats. Iceslide retorts that they're far from innocent, his tail lashing madly. Shredded Ivy pads forward and weaves around him, arching her back as she tells him not to be silly, he's a great friend of theirs. Her fur brushes against him, and Iceslide stiffens. She murmurs that he's maybe more than a friend, licking his ear, and he shrinks back from her, growling lowly. Poisoned Sap purrs as she suggests that the three of them go hunting together. Iceslide feels something inside him snap as he says that he's not falling for their tricks. He pushes Shredded Ivy away from him, bristling as he says he's going to get his friends. He starts forward between them. He huffs out in surprise as Poisoned Sap thrusts him onto his side into the snow. She sneers that he's not going anywhere, and she's afraid he's not welcome in their camp anymore. Shredded Ivy steps closer and crouches by Iceslide's head, telling him that he's told them everything they need to know, and they're very grateful. He promised them a better life here and delivered. When Poisoned Sap comments that he'd better get back to camp, that is, if there's still a camp to go back to, he realizes with a start what's going on. They're trying to distract him. RiverClan is under attack. He leaps away from her and races off. Shredded Ivy purrs to Poisoned Sap to let him go. - Chapter 24 Iceslide and Sunripple are padding through the rogues woodland to rescue Truffle and Dime. Shredded Ivy says "Hello there", and Iceslide is startled and steps back as she steps out of the bushes, her eyes gleaming. Not far from her, Shadow Snarl pads to her side, tail lashing slowly. Iceslide greets her and dips his head, trying to push away his fear and sound friendly as he asks how she is. She growls and asks what he wants, adding that he's not welcome here. Shadow Snarl sneers and says to get out of here before they rip him to shreds. iceslide urges him to take it easy, thinking quickly and saying he'd like to speak to Bone Shred. Shredded Ivy looks amused as he asks if he thinks Bone Shred wants to speak to him. Iceslide goes on with his lie, saying he considers Bone Shred a friend and would like to help him take over the forest. Her eyes flicker with surprise, and she exchanges a look with Shadow Snarl. She asks who Sunripple is, nodding to him. Before Iceslide can respond, Sunripple introduces himself and says that Iceslide told him about them, and he wants to join them. Shredded Ivy says "Hmm..." and narrows her eyes. With a purr, Iceslide steps closer to her and touches his nose to her ear, murmuring that he thought they were friends. He silently notes that two can play her game. She leans back from him, tail lashing as she studies him uncertainly. Sunripple yawns and arches his back in a stretch, telling Iceslide they should go if Bone Shred doesn't want two more cats. Shredded Ivy snaps "Fine!" and turns away sharply, telling them to follow her. They pad after her, and Shadow Snarl takes up the rear of the group. Iceslide is relieved that the first part is over, and now they just need to get Bone Shred to believe them. When they near Bone Shred's den, Shredded Ivy raises her voice, telling her father he has visitors. She and Shadow Snarl sit on either side of the clan cats. When Bone Shred tells Iceslide to kill Sunripple and he continues to hesitate, Bone Shred orders Shredded Ivy to do it with a lash of his tail. Iceslide says "No!" and spins just as Shadow Snarl lunges at Sunripple and thrusts him to the ground, planting one paw on his head and pushing it back to expose his throat. before Sunripple can try to fight back, Shredded Ivy slashes her claws across his throat. Sunripple chokes out a cry as blood runs from his throat, and the two rogues step away from him, looking down in satisfaction as he goes limp. Before Iceslide follows Bone Shred to the prisoners den, he hesitates and looks over his shoulder. Sunripples lays dead, blood oozing from his throat. Shredded Ivy is licking his blood from her paw. - Chapter 27 During the battle at the gathering, Buzzardglare is fighting Shredded Ivy, snarling with anger. She swings forward and slashes her claws across his eye before he can close it, and he lets out a shriek of pain as he collapses. - Chapter 29 Before he fights Iceslide, behind Bone Shred, his rogues are gathered, their eyes lit with menace and excitement. They're ready to see Iceslide die. Poisoned Sap and Shredded Ivy watch him through narrowed eyes. - Quotes "Nothing we can't handle. Every cat will thrive here, and it's all thanks to you, Iceslide. We owe you a lot." -Shredded Ivy flirting with Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 16 - "Don't be silly. You're a great friend of ours. Maybe even more than a friend." -Shredded Ivy flirting with Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 23 - "You told us all we needed to know, and we're very grateful. You promised us a better life here, and you delivered." -Shredded Ivy to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 23 Character Development and Origins In an early description, she is described as a dark brown she-cat with black stripes and dark green eyes. She was born into a tough gang of rogues, where she was taught to fight her way through life. She left the gang when she was older and became a lone rogue. She is noted to be arrogant, rude, yet attractive. Toms usually fall for her, but she insists she's too good for anyone. She liked to cause trouble and start fights. She was described to be well muscled and have torn ears from battle. shredded.JPG shredded2.JPG shredded3.JPG Catlist2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Rogues and Loners Category:She-cats Category:Bone Shred's cats